A Modern Day Jack and Elizabeth
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Set in 2005 Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann live in New York but on different sides. Typical 'Romeo and Juliet'. JE. Rating up.
1. Early Sunday Morning

A Modern Day Jack and Elizabeth

Summary: Set in 2005, Jack Sparrow (son of corporate mogul Tony Sparrow and his wife Jocylen) and Elizabeth Swann (daughter of the Governor of New York) find themselves in a modern day 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean in anyway or the story 'Romeo and Juliet.' They are owned by the respective people. Disney and Shakespeare.

Author: Stephanie aka Datakenobi05

Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth

Characters:

Romeo - Jack Sparrow (Montague)

Juliet - Elizabeth Swann (Capulet)

Samson - Himself (Capulet)

Gregory - Himself (Capulet)

Abraham - Himself (Montague)

Balthasar - Simon (Montague)

Benvolio - Thomas (Montague)

Tybalt - Nathen (Capulet)

Capulet - Governor Swann

Lady Capulet - Joan Swann

Montague - Anthony Sparrow

Lady Montague - Jocylen Sparrow

Prince Escalus - President of the U.S.

Rosaline - Anamaria (Montague)

Paris - Norrington (Capulet)

Clown - Himself (Capulet)

Nurse - Herself (Capulet)

Mercutio - Brett (Montague)

Friar Laurence - Gibbs

Brad - Will (Capulet) (Original Character)

Authors Note: This story will not follow the story "Romeo and Juliet" Word for word (obviously) and it will not follow the plot line exactly either. I also had to create a character for Will.

**"For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." **

**William Shakespeare**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 - Early Sunday Morning

The light from the morning sun bled through the curtains of the Sparrow House which sat on Wall Street in New York City. Tony Sparrow was already up calling to his servants for the morning report on his company called Captain of the Caribbean. He was a corporate millionaire at the age of twenty and a billionaire at the age of twenty-five. His company was all about travel and marketing. He would buy houses, condos, hotels, and apartments in the Caribbean then rent or sell them off. His ambitions were leading him farther out to sea and he hoped to buy in Europe and Africa.

Abraham entered the study and handed Tony the newspaper, rather reluctantly.

"Let's see what the world is like today Abe. Stocks are good, my bonds are secure, more dishonest cops," He chuckled "You gotta love those NYPD good bodies. Well, what do we have here?" He said and looked at the picture in 'Private Affairs.' It was a picture of Elizabeth Swann, she was crying and her father, the governor, was beside her looking depressed.

"It was a tragity last night when Joan Swann was killed in a car accident." Tony read and a grin formed on his face as he finished with "Her death will be mourned by all, even more so by her daughter and only child Elizabeth who lost her fiance only last month."

Abraham watched wearily as his boss almost started to laugh at the misfortunes of his enemies. When Swann was elected governor of New York Tony almost lost it. He ranted and raved about how his empire was going to suffer and he would lock himself in his study for hours on end. When his son Jack was engaged he wouldn't even come out to meet her, and she was a beauty.

"Well nothing could ruin this day. Go get my son up, he needs to stop wallowing in his room and get back in the game. Oh Abraham make sure he gets married by the end of this year to someone respectabe please. I need more heirs to keep the family name going. I suppose it was foolish for Jocylen and I to have only one child. Oh well, can't do much about it now, she's too old."

Abraham nodded and bowed to excuse humself, then he headed for Jack's bedroom where the young heir would be sleeping.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Samson stood at the back door of the Swann mansion and read the article featuring the late Mrs. Swann. Elizabeth's picture was on the cover and he shook his head. "It's bad enough that she died. I don't know why they feel the need to print it all over the papers while a family is mourning."

Gregory nodded, "I agree, but what people think is news is news. Everyone wants to know, even if they're not the least bit affected."

"I know the ways of the world have changed since I was young, but this is one of the oldest family's in America and it's about to die out. The name will at least, but when Elizabeth gets married and has children of her oun the blood line will survive." Samson said and rolled up the paper to throw it out.

"Well with the way she's been acting toward men she might as well never get married." Gregory said and went over to the kitchen to prepare a late breakfast for the Swann's.

"Now you know she has been devistated after the death of young William. He was a nice young man and would have made a very respectable husband. Now I only hope James will just give her the time she needs."

"You mean Norrington? Oh come now Samson, she's not the least bit interested in him. Not to mention that the press will have a field day. She's at least fifteen years younger than him. I know it wasn't a lot in the good old days but it's quite a lot now. She can have any man she wanted."

The older man nodded, "Yes, but what respectable young men are there left?"

Gregory shrugged, "I'm not sure, but she's a smart girl."

"I do hope you're talking about my daughter."

The two servants stood sharply and bowed slightly. It was Samson who spoke. "Of couce Governor. We were just discussing her future and what a bright girl she is, she will make the right decision in choosing a husband."

"Oh I do hope so. She does have strange ideas and dreams, but I hope this time in her life she will settle down and after properly mourning her mother, get a husband in good time."

Gregory nodded and started to chop the cucumbers for Miss Swann's salad.

"Please go and wake her Samson, she needs to go out and get some sun."

After watching his apprentice for a while Samson did go up the large staircase to the young Miss Swann's bedroom.

**TBC**

Tell me what you think. I have just started to read some Jack/Elizabeth stories set in the 21st century and I thought I would give it a shot. I'm also adding a little Shakespeare for fun. Happy reading.

Also, if you were wondering about the title, Shakespeare had a specific time for this story unlike his other works. "Romeo and Juliet" Starts out a little before 9:00 am on a Sunday afternoon in the middle of July, just a little background from this Literature Minor.


	2. The Meeting

**A Modern Day Jack and Elizabeth**

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Jack Sparrow sat on his bed looking out the window. His eyes were unseeing however, as he thought of the time he and Anamaria had went to the coast and spent the night just laying in each others arms under the stars. Her picture still sat on his bedstand, her beautiful smile was the first thing he saw every morning.

"Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack's eyes moved to the side as he glanced at his father's servant Abraham. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jack?"

"Sorry, Mr. Jack. Your father told me to inform you that he would like you to get out and about. Perhaps meet a woman."

"Tell my father as soon as he wants to go with me I will be happy to take a walk to the park or something like that. Only until he does."

Abraham bowed "very good sir."

Jack shifted and rested against the backboard of his bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've been thinking, maybe if my father decides to move we could get away from all the chaos of the city. I've always liked the county, big open lands, trees, gods even grass. What do you think Samson?"

Elizabeth Swann had been sulking in her room most of the morning and decided it was best to go take a walk to the park, it would be relaxful and the fresh air would do her good.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Miss Swann. Perhaps you could meet someone to occupy your time with?"

The young woman laughed and shook her head, smiling. "I don't think so Samson. When things start to settle down I won't have any free time. How would I fit a boyfriend in anyway?"

The elder man shrugged and had a wistful look on his face. "When in love, anything is possible."

Elizabeth's smile started to fade and she became interested in some lint that found its way to her shirt. "Well, that's all good in fairy tales Samson but leave it out of real life."

The older man looked down and started to apologize, obviously she was still hurting from the loss of young William Turner.

"Please don't apologize, you didn't mean it. Go tell my father that I'm ready."

"Yes Miss. Swann."

Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and dropped it into her purse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip to Central Park was short compared to walking to his art classes which seemed twenty miles away on foot. "I can't believe you both wanted to come." Jack said, letting his annoyance color his speech.

"Well I wasn't going to go, but your mother thought it would be good for all of us to spend a little time together." Tony said checking his cell phone and pager every thrity seconds.

"Couldn't have left your work at home though could you. Not that I care, I can handle myself." Jack said and Jocylen sighed.

"You're twenty - two Jack, go if you want."

"I can't! I have to stay in New York."

Jocylen spoke, wanting to put an end to an argument that was sure to spark. "Honey, no one is making you stay here."

"Sure they are, or rather, he is. I have to run the business, I get the house, I get your so called 'empire'. I can't even make my own destiny."

"Look Jack, you can go ahead and walk out on your family if you want, go ahead, see if..." Tony trailed off. "How _dare_ they! Showing their faces out here."

Jack looked to see what his father was talking about when he saw the Swanns. Personally he didn't have a problem with them. He wasn't even sure what his father had against them. "Dad calm down, it's a free country. Besides, he is the governor."

"No one knows who the governors are. He's not even a very big figure head. Hell, more people know who I am."

"Yeah because you threaten them."

"Jack!" Jocylen scolded softly.

"Are you defending them?"

"No. I'm just making a statement."

Tony looked his son over then headed toward the other family walking into the park. Jack rolled his eyes and followed.

"Governor, what are you doing out of the protection of your house? You know of all the wakos who are after government officials."

Elizabeth glared at the other man and folded her arms across her chest, her shirt rising slightly.

"I will take my chances Mr.Sparrow." His gaze than found Jack. "You must be his son. Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Tony wasn't about to let this man make jokes about his family. "And your daughter, are you sure she's yours. She's very beautiful, I don't remember her mother being as pretty. How old is she now? Eighteen, Nineteen?"

"I'm Twenty - One." Elizabeth said in a monotone voice.

"Well I can't wait to see the pictures of you being dragged out of bars topless."

Jack's eyes widened and he knew, from experience, how protective fathers can be of their daughters. He just wandered how far things were going to get before the police made their entrence.

"You son of a bitch. Wait until I get you to court on harassment."

"Easy _governor,_ we wouldn't want your reputaiton tarnished."

Elizabeth watched as her father was going to say something else but stepped between the two men.

"Let's just go home dad. I need to clean my room anyway."

Tony couldn't resist the bait. "Don't let daddy in right away. He might smell the sex on the bed."

Jack saw the fire in John's eyes and watched as his father got punched in the face. Jocylen screamed slightly and went over to her husband who had fallen on the ground. Jack almost started to laugh.

"Dad that's enough, let's just go." Elizabeth said and took her fathers arm.

"This isn't over Sparrow." John said and pulled out of his daughters grasp.

Elizabeth waited a while to make sure Tony wasn't in need of a doctor. No reason to have a law suit on their hands.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Swann."

Elizabeth looked sharply to Jack as if she just saw a ghost. "Oh, don't worry about it. He did give me good advice." She said joking.

Jack must have caught her sarcasm because he laughted. "He sure did. Maybe I should take it too. You don't know how many times I've found the maids gossip about me and my fling."

Elizabeth smiled into the sun and started to walk away when Tony glared at her. Glancing at his father, Jack followed her.

"Don't let him scare you."

"Oh, he doesn't." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, I know you and you know me, but I'm not sure why I'm supposed to hate you."

"Tradition." Elizabeth said and smiled at him before her father caught her eye and she followed him into a cab.

Jack watched as the yellow car drove away.

TBC


	3. Forbidden

**A Modern Day Jack and Elizabeth**

Chapter 3 - Forbidden

Elizabeth was sitting with her father in his study as Gregory wrapped the hand that had punched the cocky Sparrow.

"Father what is it exactly that they did for us to become enemies?"

Jeffery didn't look at his daughter but mumbled something before telling Gergory that he would take his coffee in the kitchen. Elizabeth sat at the table and looked over the newspaper before going to her bedroom to paint.

Her bedroom was dark when she walked in. Putting her purse and cup of english coffee on the side table she got out her oil paints and lion paint-by-numbers. Opening the curtains she almost melted in the warm sunlight. Closing her eyes she flet imaginary hands run over her body and she tilted her head back and sighed.

"Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned to Gregory. "Yes?"

"Mr. Swann wanted to give you this to wear to the party tonight."

Elizabeth watched as two of her maids came in carrying some boxes, one held a new coat, one a pair of shoes, one some lingere and one a beautiful new dress. She gasped and knew her father couldn't have possibly seen these or he would have never approved.

Turning to Regina, one of her most beloved friends, and her nurse she grinned. "Did you pick this out?"

Regina shook her haid, "No darling, it was your father."

"But this dress, these shoes, and what about this lingere?" She asked, wondering what on earth could have been going through her father's mind.

"You are to be going with James to the party. Your father wants you to forget about Will."

Elizabeth shook her head and threw down the silky material in disgust. "I won't wear it if my father thinks James is going to get lucky tonight. Besides that's just gross, do you know how much older he is then me?"

Regina laughed and handed Elizabeth her favorite hair brush. "Think of it this way, Anna Nichole Smith."

The two women laughed and Gregory sighed in annoyance. That made the girls laugh even harder.

"Alright Gina, but I promise, I would rather sleep with Jack Sparrow then that."

Gregory looked at her in disgust and was promised not to tell her father before the servant left leaving the two women alone.

"What do you think of the Sparrows Gina, do you really think they're that bad?"

Her friend stopped taking out the makeup she thought would be appropriate and looked at Elizabeth. "The dad is terrible, the mom is just there, and that Jack is a cutie."

Elizabeth smiled and looked in the mirror as she started to brush her hair. "Yes, he is."

POTC

"You know how I hate parties Jack, you will go with your mother and represent us. Now, all the important people will be there, so make a good impression."

Jack was sitting on the couch with his laptop as he listened to his father. "I don't like parties either."

"Yes well, you need the experience for when you take over the company of course." Anthony said and drank the rest of his coffee.

"When do you want me to leave?" Jack said shutting down his computer and lounging back giving his dad a good look at this years most comfortable pj's.

Anthony wrinkled his nose and waved his son off. "First you will change out of that, then go pick up Merideth."

Jack almost choked on the air he was inhaling. "What? Merideth?"

Anthony turned around a look of indifference on his face. "Why yes. Why not? I remember you once had an infatuation with her. Perhaps she will even win over your affections."

"Dad I was thirteen! I out grew her and my infatuation."

The elder Sparrow shrugged his shoulders and went to take another drink of coffee only to realize his cup was empty. Sighing in annoyance he left the room and his son to his thoughts.

POTC

Her hair was sticking to her face and neck as Elizabeth got out of the bath and finally realized the water may have been too hot. "Regina could you bring in a fan or something? The heat keeps fogging up my mirror."

"Why not wrap yourself in a towel and come out here darling, I have everything set out for you."

Elizabeth did and stepped into her bedroom where the curtains were closed again to keep the darkness of the night out. The moon was full and the little amount of light it gave off came through the craks.

"Put this on first dear." Regina said holding out the silky material of the slip out to her. It was a beautiful shade of dark red with black lace around the edges.

"I need my bra and panties first." Elizabeth said, a sour look on her face.

Regina just shook her head and put the slip over her head. "Your dress will provide enough support dear, and it's not like anyone will be looking up your dress, it hits the floor as it is."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes again when Regina handed her the dress that was the same shade as the slip underneith.

POTC

Jack stood in the middle of the floor with Merideth at his side, the other party goers where around him and his mother was out making small talk with all the wives.

"Tell us Mr. Sparrow what are your plans when you take control of the company?"

Merideth took a sip of her wine, a piece of blonde hair falling in her face. She hated buisness talk but Anthony was paying her handsomely to stand beside Jack all night.

"Well I haven't really thought about it. The company won't fall into my lap until my father dies which according to him will never happen, so I will just listen to him and his plans. I will run the company as he sees fit, his father did start it after all, and I don't like to break tradition."

The men laughed and he looked over the croud musing on how fake they all were until his eyes landed on a back. The girl was arm in arm with Paris who was favored in the Swann household, she had dark brown hair that was let down to cover her shoulders and neck, the dress was a beautiful shade of dark red. Jack was breathing deeply and he could have swore he smelt her scent, not overpowering but suttle. When she turned around his stomach fell and he wanted to get sick. It was Elizabeth Swann. _'and I don't like to break tradition.'_

His own words echoed in his head, he would love to break the tradition of the Sparrows hating the Swanns, if just for one night but the results would most likely be fatal for one of them.

Everything else aside, she was forbidden.

TBC


	4. A Chance on You

Chapter 4 - A Chance on You

Authors Note: I had to go and change some things in the last chapter. I got myself all cross wired with names and things so yeah.

Jack was somehow able to ignore Elizabeth most of the night. She stayed out of sight and he didn't seek her out. Merideth was getting bored and was asking when they were going to leave every five minutes and after a while he tuned her out.

"Jack, dear." Jocylen said quietly coming up behind her son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go home, you stay here and get better aquainted, I think I will take Merideth too she seems very bored."

He almost jumped for joy. "Okay mom, I'll see you tomorrow." And he kissed her on the cheek.

After his goodbye to Merideth he saw her, she was standing in the middle of the floor holding a drink and looking more bored then Merideth was _'though she's probably not as whiny' _he thought and almost shot himself when she made eye contact. Not wanting to be rude he smiled at him and surprisingly he got one in return.

Before he could stop himself he was walking toward her and she said hi.

"What is it I can do for you Mr. Sparrow?" She said, her voice soft and almost seductive.

"Please call me Jack, I hate the title that belongs to my father." He said and took her hand, kissing the soft flesh there, her taste was almost tangy.

Elizabeth was shocked when she felt her heart start to jump and her ears were pulsing with anticipation.

"You look lovely tonight." He said and let her hand go.

"Thank you Mr. umm, Jack. You look quite well yourself."

Jack smiled and looked around for Paris, who was, fortunately for him, away talking with figure heads he was supposed to be getting on the Sparrow side.

"He had other things on his mind?" He asked, looking back at her.

Elizabeth nodded. "I guess what my father thought would be on his mind isn't it."

Jack took a sip of his champain and looked her up and down, he was sure that what was on his mind was what was supposed to be on Paris's. Too bad. Suddenly her words hit him in the head.

"Your father thought?"

"Hmm?" Elizabeth questioned looking at him, a soft expression on her face. "Oh, yes. My father obviously wanted Paris to take me to bed tonight." She said and shivered at the thought. "If only you could see what I'm wearing under this."

Jack couldn't believe the conversation they were having and he was absolutly sure alcohol is what moved him to speak. "Who said I couldn't?"

She looked at him sharply but with a playful grin on her face. "No one." She said and stepped so their bodies were touching.

He inhaled sharply and stepped back but at the same time took her hand in his and dragged her out of the party and onto the sidewalk where he hailed a cab. The intire time she didn't say anything, but didn't have to, her hands where getting bolder with every movement and the more sober she got the more defiant and bold she got.

While in the cab he started to touch her, her face, her arms, but never once did he even attempt to kiss her. When the cab stopped infront of the Hilton Hotel Jack got out and opened the door for Elizabeth who walked out and they both went into the building.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow so nice to see you." One of the men said looking at Elizabeth and back at Jack, it didn't take him long to realize his confidence will be tested.

"My room, right away," He said and pulled out an extra two hundred dollars, "Her name is Tracie Yearwood okay."

The man, James, took the money and nodded getting his key. Jack was almost shaking with anticipation and something else when Elizabeth's hand grazed his toned backside.

When the key was securly in his hand Jack practicaly ran to the elevator and pushed the button for floor eight. He turned to her. "Elizabeth, what the hell is this?"

She blinked her eyes. "I want you."

That made him lose it. Pushing her against the wall he kissed her hard on the mouth pulling away only when the doors opened and he fumbled for his key. "Why?"

"Because."

He stopped for a minute and looked in her eyes. "That's it? You don't even know me."

She almost hoped this had been a dream, that this attraction to this man wasn't real. "I don't know." She said but the feeling of lust didn't go away. "Please."

He knew what she was asking for, and even if she was going to be a one night stand he didn't care, he needed her.

Opening the door they went into the bedroom and he unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor, her slip the same lustful color. That came off next and with no preamble he pushed her flat on her back on the bed. Jack took off his shirt and pants like they were on fire. He was on top of her instantly and she kissed him hard, pushing her tounge in his mouth, he moaned and penetrated her filling her whole.

"Jack!" She cried and clutched around him. He moaned in pleasure and he pumped, his large member sliding in her bringing her to her climax. She almost screamed when she came, and she came hard around him, which brought him too and he let himself go inside her.

"Tell me you wanted that to happen." He said between breaths. It was one of the quickest he ever had, he never let himself go so soon into the act.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have came." She said and rolled on to her side when he got off her. She faced away from him, knowing he was thinking somewhere in his mind that she was a whore.

Jack knew it was his fault, something was going to happen and he simply couldn't let her go like this. He cared about her and for some strange reason it felt right. "I don't even know you." He said and she turned to face him. "And usually that's why I have sex with girls." Taking her hand in his he kissed it. "But I want to."

Elizabeth was confused, "Want what?"

"To know you."

She looked in his eyes and saw the truth, the lust they had for eachother was their motivation for sex, just plain 'I don't care who you are' sex.

"You do?"

He nodded and brushed a hair from her face kissing the tip of her nose. "I do."

She felt the tears coming to her eyes, the emotional strain was almost too much, she thought it would be easier for him to think of her as nothing and let her go in the morning than actually care.

"What about out parents?"

"Who cares? We're both adults and I don't want to be in my father's shadow the rest of my life." He said and pulled her naked body to his. "Sleep, and don't leave in the morning." He said and closed his eyes. "We'll get out of bed, sometime, and then go to breakfast." A smile graced his face. "There you can tell me all your darkest secrets, confess your undying love for me and then tell me you're engaged to someone you hate and want me to kill him to avenge you."

Desipite the situation she currently found herself in Elizabeth started to laugh hysterically.

Jack cuddled closer to her. "There you go."

The next day would be the best they had ever spent alive.

TBC


	5. True Love

Chapter 5 - True Love

Jack woke up the next morning to see Elizabeth Swann still asleep next to him, her hair in her face. Smiling a little at this he brushed it aside and kissed her face softly. He watched her stir a little before getting out of bed. He wasn't sure weather or not she would want to see him, expecially in the state they were in.

Wrapping his robe around him he saw both of their clothing by the door in heaps. He laughed a little to himself then opened the curtain.

"Jack?"

He turned around to look at Elizabeth who had just woken up. "Yes?"

She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "What are we going to do today?"

Heading back toward the bed Jack sat down on the edge and folded his hands. "Well, I was thinking about brunch, maybe a little shopping, and then dinner and a movie later."

Elizabeth looked at him and squinted her eyes at the opposing sun. "What are we going to do with the time in between?"

Jack smiled then laid down next to her, touching her face softly. "Whatever you want."

She thought a while then closed her eyes as his touches turned to be soft caresses. He smiled when she leaned into him and wrapped one arm around her small body and pulled her toward him.

"I wish it wasn't like this."

Jack stopped when her eyes opened. "Like what?"

Elizabeth sighed and sat up, pulling the sheet around her. "Like this. We can't really have a relationship. You're sitting here telling me that everything will be alright and we'll be happy and can make it work but do you know how many people don't want it to work? Our parents, the press will eat this up."

"Don't worry about all that right now, none of it matters. We can leave New York, we don't have to stay here." He said and started to rub her shoulders. "We could even go to another country."

"They'll find us."

"Then what? What do you think will happen Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was starting to get annoyed at this conversation and just wanted it to end. "Anything can happen, and knowing my family a lot will."

"Why not just let it take it's course, they can hate us forever if they want. I want to make some memories with you."

She laughed and cried all at the same time. "Memories that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. I don't want to be married some day thinking that if I would have just stayed with you I might be happier."

"You would be happier."

She looked in his eyes and saw his strength, she saw his passion for live and his love for her. Elizabeth had no doubt in her mind that this man could and would make her happy if only given the chance but could she make him happy?

"What if,"

"I'm tired of 'what if's'. Let's just go out and enjoy our day. Later tonight we can decide what we want to do about this." He said and got up to get her a robe. "I'll get some clothes for you to wear then we can head out. Hungry?"

Elizabeth fingered the material of the robe before nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll get us a reservation for brunch then we'll head out."

She waited until she was in the shower to start crying. The water hitting her skin felt hard and painful and the soap from the shampoo mixed with the water from her tears. What was she going to do? She was in love with a Sparrow.

POTC

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they crossed the street to the cute little cafe he had picked out for them. The afternoon sun was bright but the stares from the people on the street was burning through them.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm when they were helped by the waiter.

"Relax Liz, just tune them out." Jack said when he saw her look at the other people in the restaruant.

"Hearing them is not the problem Jack, it's seeing them."

The two were led to a private room where they ate in silence. The noise from outside their little haven was blurred and distorted but she knew it was them they were talking about.

When they had finished eating Jack excused himself and left Elizabeth alone where she played with her napkin before he came back but she noticed something else, there was music playing.

"May I have this dance?" He asked bowing down low to her. Elizabeth laughed and took his hand. How did he know? How could he had possibly known that "Have you ever loved a woman?" was her favorite song?

He held her in his arms as the music played, they both were comfortable and happy in each other's arms as they danced. Elizabeth was pleasently surprised when she heard him start to sing softly in her ear. "When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one. So tell me have you really really really ever loved a woman?"

She felt so in love and loved as he sang to her and when that one line come out of his mouth "And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes, you know you really love a woman," she looked in his eyes and he kissed her.

They stopped moving and just held each other as their mouths joined together over and over again. Suddenly Jack pulled away as he heard talking outside.

"I don't care Brandon! If my son is in there with that hussy like everyone is saying there will be hell to pay."

Jack grabbed her arm and ran out the back just before his father entered the room and saw the dirty plates on the table and Jack's shoes along with a pair of black high heals under the table. He silently cursed to himself and walked out the back.

Jack and Elizabeth were gone.

TBC


	6. Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 6 - Nothing Else Matters

They turned a corner and Jack leaned up against the wall laughing. "Did you see the look on his face? I've never done anything to make him look like that." He said clutching his side. "Ow."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the sky. "That was a workout."

When his breathing went back to normal Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you want to do now? Steal something and run of the cops? I'm on a huge adreneline rush."

Elizabeth kissed him on the lips and he smiled.

"Or we could go back to the hotel."

Elizabeth frowned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Your father will be there. He knows I'm with you."

The sky was turning grey and Jack grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said and she followed him into a church.

The building was of gothic design with high ceilings and stained glass windows. The wood work was amazing and unique. "What kind of chuch is this?" She asked still holding on to Jack's hand.

"I don't know, I know the priest, minister, whatever. He's a good guy, his name is Gibbs."

"Why are we here?"

"He's helped me before, with more serious matters, but he's a good guy don't worry." Jack said and pulled Elizabeth tight to him when a back door opened. "Gibbs?"

An older man with grey hair and brown eyes came out holding a flask in his right hand. "Aye."

Elizabeth looked sideways at Jack who smiled back, showing his teeth. "Gibbs this is Elizabeth Swann."

The older man looked up and walked closer to the younger couple. "Miss Swann, I'm sorry about your mother, she was a good woman."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs."

"Jack here has lost those close to him also, so full of pain that young man."

"I'm right here Gibbs." Jack said, annoyed. "We need someplace to stay for the night. Can you help us out?"

He looked up at the statue of Jesus hanging on the cross. "Aye I can, but not here, you can stay here when you're alone a woman with you is a different story. What you do with her cannot be in the presence of holy spirits."

Elizabeth blushed a little and Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah holy spirits good for you. Look, just find us a place okay?"

Gibbs nodded and went in the back where another man came out. "Jack who is that?" Elizabeth asked and Jack's smile grew. "Brett?"

He was about Jack's age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute and Elizabeth looked him over.

"Hey Jack. Who is this?" He asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Swann, meet Brett Fortuno."

Brett took Elizabeth's hand in his and kissed it. "A pleasure Miss Swann."

Jack batted his friend away and put his arm around her waist. "Back off, she's my girl."

"I never thought I'd see the day. A Swann and a Sparrow. Very interesting." He said and put his hood on again, giving identical robes to both Jack and Elizabeth. "Wear these, I'll take you to the motel down town."

Jack made a face. "That place is a piece of shit."

"Jack Sparrow! Watch your language." Elizabeth said.

Brett laughed and the three of them went out into the rain.

POTC

"Where is my daughter?" Jeffery Swann asked when the five police officers he had called were all assembled, only New York's finest.

"We're not sure Governor. Some people said she saw her leave with Jack Sparrow at the party."

Jeffery took a breath and looked at James who was supposed to be with her at the party. "Where were you when this was going on Norrington?"

"I was there, she left my side for a moment, I thought she was going to use the restroom. I never saw her leave."

The governor rubbed his temples and looked at the detective who just came in. "What do you have?"

"They were seen in town today around Times Square. Then they just disappeared, don't worry sir we have our best men on the job."

"If you find Sparrow with my daughter bring her home and do whatever means necessary to get them away from each other."

"I understand sir." Detective Innis said and nodded to his partner.

Everyone was on the hunt for Jack and Elizabeth.

POTC

The motel room was cold and drafty and with the storm outside it wasn't helping matters any.

"What are we going to do?" She asked when Jack sat in the bed and pulled the covers up around him.

"I don't know, come here." He said and when she got in bed with him he kissed her forehead. "All that matters right now is that we're together."

Elizabeth nodded and felt his touch through her clothes.

"You know my father owns lots of property in the Caribbean, we can go there for a while until this all blows over."

"It will never blow over." She said and snuggled closer to him.

"Then we'll never leave." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and felt it as his hands started to work her shirt out of her pants and over her head. They took their time with each other, feeling and touching. She felt the soft, careful passion he was giving her and she moaned when his hands touched her breasts.

"Jack, make love to me."

He laughed and pulled his shirt off before settling himself over her. "I'm working on it love."

Her hands maped his toned body and she worked with the button of his pants. He was still and let her undress him before her strength shocked him and he was looking up at he ceiling. Elizabeth straddled him and kissed him passionately.

Thunder rocked the room and drowned out the sounds of the two lovers the rest of the night.

TBC


End file.
